Hetalia Fan Character Jamaica
by hakaishilee
Summary: Since the creator of this series didn't come up with a character for this country, I decided to do this myself; just because I have that much of a life... I hope you enjoy this. Note- I don't own the anime/manga.
1. Chapter 1

**Jamaica, Mon!**

**1- I'm Part of Hetalia**

(Jamaica)- Yo, wuzzup, mon? I'm Jamaica, & if you didn't know, I was part of Hetalia (though I was one of the countries that were never seen...)! If you look on a map of the world, you'll see that my country is located somewhere underneath Cuba's. The motto of my country is "Out of many, one people".

The way that I fit into Hetalia is pretty interesting. In 1494, this one guy searching for land for Spain found me (I think is name was Columbus or something). The people living there at the time were called Arawak. Unfortunately, during the next 150 years under Spain, these people pretty much became extinct, & African people were brought over for slavery. Then in 1655, Britain came & took me from Spain. For him, it was a success. From then, I was part of the British colony until 1962. All-in-all, this is how I fit in with Hetalia, mon.

Well, that's a history reference from this one CD-rom, mon, but the way I myself grew up is a tad bit different, mon.

Spain, during his rule, was my father- figure. He taught me discipline by making me do all sorts of chores before I could go play. It usually took from the morning all the way till dusk to finally complete them all, but otherwise, he would sing songs & teach me how to sing, & he would make me food that was always yummy, mon.

When stupid Britain came, though, he fought Spain & took me away from him! To make matters worse, he kept saying that _he_ was my brother/father-figure! I had to deal with him for stupid 307 years! I really missed being with Spain, but now I don't have to worry about that. I gained my freedom in 1962. IGGY ISH NOT MI BOG BROTHER, MON!

Anyways, I claimed France as my brother because he & Britain hate each other. So now the only way he can be my brother is if he marries France! Bwa-ha-ha-ha! Muh _evil_ plan, mon!

Oh, & I sorta have this thing... uhhhh...(blush)... mon...

Hey, that's right! I have this one dog, who's a mix breed, & I named him after this one bay, the Annotto Bay. Plus, I have this one hair curl (you can't really see it unless I point it out, though), mon, that represents the capitol, Kingston.

Anyways, I hope that you read this series, mon! Please keep reading, mon!

(Author)- I'm sorry if this series ends up bothering anyone, but this country hasn't shown up in the anime, & the creator didn't make a character for this country, so I am very easily able to write this series whether those who oppose to this like it or not. But anyways, I have done some research on this country, so I do know the general information about Jamaica. Besides, if I need, I can always do some more research. I can also ask one of my uncles, because he spent about a month there at one point (2-3 years ago). I don't have anything at the moment to scan any of my drawing of her, so I can't really show any of you what she looks like, but I'll try to describe. Let's see... she has black hair, about down to her waist... she'll have different colors for highlights, because it represents all the colors of the plants & animals, but it's usually blue because the country's surrounded by water... she wears guys clothing (dress shirt, slacks, shoes, vest...), mostly because they're just more comfortable, & it's easier to do things(such as walking)... she has bright aqua blue eyes (imagine the eye color for France) to represent the water... umm... she's tan (though it tends to vary, mostly because now Jamaica's filled with a mixture of some other cultures, sorta like America)... part of her bangs cover her right eye ( to show the suffering of the past, plus my hair's like that, & besides, it, in a way, show's her hyperness a bit more)... umm... this is all I can really do to describe what she looks like, sorry. But anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this series, & please, if you happen to know of any events that have even the slightest bit about Jamaica (including the Olympics), let me know so I can add it into the series.

PLEASE READ THIS SERIES, & I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jamaica, Mon!**

**2- Stupid Britain, France ish muh Big Brother! **

(Jamaica)- ~pouting because Britain is with her, & she can't do anything about it~

(Britain)-~looks up from his book~ Jamaica, what is the matter? You seem upset about something.

(Jamaica)- ~mutters "You aint' muh big brother... mon..."~

(Britain)- ~sighs~ "You can deny it as much as you want, but either way, I am your guardian."

(Jamaica)- "You aren't until the late 1900's." =(Britain)- "Huh?"= "Uh- nothing."

Then Jamaica notices France in the background, just walking on by.

(Jamaica)- "Oro? Who's he, mon?"

(Britain)- "UGH... That frog... Look, I'm going to tell you this right now, & right now only- avoid him at all cost."

(Jamaica)- "Why, mon? What'd he do to you?"

(Britain)- "... Right now, you are the first person that I've told about this... umm... At one point, you see... he... tried to... make me... marry him-

(Jamaica)- ~_deem-deem_ dashes over to France for a pounce hug~ "MUH BIG BROTHER!"

(France)- "Hu-what?"

(Britain)- ~ _DOOOOM_ wide eyes w/ lines coming down his forehead & wide open mouth~

A moment of silence.

(France)- "W-who are you, exactly?"

(Jamaica)- "I'm your own little sister, mon!

(Britain)- "N-NO WAY! JAMAICA, WHY?"

(Jamaica)- "1; You're too bossy, 2; You say that you're my brother/guardian, but you aren't, & 3; You yelled at me & America when we had that one tea party."

(Britain)- "WHAA-"

(Jamaica)- "The only way you can be my brother is if you marry France. Otherwise, forget it."

(France)- ~le gasp~ "Y-... You are my little sister!" ~hug's Jamaica~

(Author)- Thank you for reading this. Now I shall explain this story.

Jamaica became its own country in the late 1900's. Obviously, Britain was a bit reluctant (any country would be if it came to losing their own territory, especially if they won it from another country). In this story, Jamaica claimed France to be her brother so that the only way they could be related was to marry. But either way, even if he did, he would be a brother-in-law. The reason why I chose France for this was because he & Britain hate each other, so of course Britain... need I say more? Though I don't really know how well Jamaica & France (as countries) get along with each other... do any of you know? Also, about the tea party... That's going to be explained later on in the series.

Thank you for reading, & I hope you continue on reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Jamaica, Mon!**

**3- Bloggin' Time Mon! pt 1**

Some random day at Jamaica's house, she lazes about, complaining how there's nothing to do.

(Jamaica)- "Geez~ There's nothing to do~"

Within a minute later, the phone rings.

(Jamaica)- "Oh boy! Something to do! Hold on, my little phony friend~ I shall come & talk to you~!" ~answers phone~ "Hello mon~"

(America)- "DUDE! YOU TOTALLY GOTA CHECK THIS OUT! I JUST STARTED BLOGGING! IT'S TOTALLY AWESOME!"

(Jamaica)- " . . . "

(America)- "Dude?"

(Jamaica)- " . . . . . . . . . . . . . OH!"

Later that day, Jamaica makes her own tweet account.

(Jamaica)- "Ya mon! I can seriously have a blast now! Now what should I tweet mon?"

She ponders for a few minutes, &...

*tweet-tweet* it's toooo boringggggg mon! i need to do stufffz! *tweet-tweet*

(Jamaica)- ". . . . . . . . . . . . . Hmm..."

The phone rings.

(Jamaica)- "Oh boy! Something to do! Hold on, my little phony friend~ I shall come & talk to you~!" ~answers phone~ "Hello mon~"

(England)- "Jamaica, I see you decided to start tweeting."

(Jamaica)- "Oh, it's only you"

*tweet-tweet* stupid brittttt... callin me when i was in middle of stuffz *tweet-tweet*

(England)- " . . . You weren't."

*tweet-tweet* stuffit smellyburndkrumpitz *tweet-tweet*

(England)- "..."

(Jamaica)- "..."

(England)- " ... I should've never given you that cell phone for your birthday."

(Author)- OMG I finally made a new chapter in forever! This is a glory moment for me~! ^.^' I haven't done anything aside from checking the views in years! Now, in 2013, I shall hopefully continue on with my creative fan-writing!

... I hope ." I'm not quite sure. Bunch of stuff happened bewteen then & now, & even more is going to happen soon... I'm sorry readers! ."


End file.
